theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Abbott and Phyllis Summers
Jack Abbott and Phyllis Summers are fictional characters and a couple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Jack is portrayed by Peter Bergman and Phyllis is portrayed by Gina Tognoni and formerly Michelle Stafford. Phack is the nickname given to the relationship between Jack Abbott and his now fiancé Phyllis Summers. Jack likes to call her Red. Background Phyllis and Jack first began their relationship in the early 2000's, and were married from 2001-2004. In 2004 they divorced after Phyllis had an affair with Nick Newman. When Phyllis became pregnant with Summer Newman there was the possibility that either Jack or Nick could be the father, and later it was determined that Nicholas was Summer's father. It was later discovered that there was reason to believe that Jack was Summer's father and not Nicholas, and the DNA test came back in Jack's favor. Phyllis revealed this to Jack which was a big turning point in their relationship. Eventually Phyllis and Jack rekindled their love affair and on the night of Phyllis' accident he was planning to propose to her. In the hospital Jack does propose seconds before Phyllis slipped into a coma, and a little over a year later Phyllis wakes up and makes her way home to Genoa City where she makes her appearance at Nick and Sharon's wedding then passes out. After a few days in the hospital Jack brings Phyllis home and refrains from telling her what has happened while she was gone; however this infuriates her as the lies continue to pile up, and she goes hunting on her own for information. The truth about Summer's paternity is revealed and this creates a wedge between the couple, because Jack felt that the way it was told could have been not so public and that Phyllis was only thinking of getting revenge on Sharon. Phyllis tells Jack that she is sorry but this is the type of person she is: someone who let her fear and anger blind her to everything, because she does crazy things and Jack of all people should know this about her; and if her doesn't then who did he fall in love with? the couple reconcile as Jack tells her that he fell in love with her: all of her craziness, stubbornness, passion, her beauty, and her firecracker personality. Phyllis discovers the relationship he had with Kelly while she was in the coma; Phyllis decides to keep this information to herself thinking that Jack will admit it eventually. Jack officially proposes to Phyllis after she finds her engagement ring and tells him that she feels cheated because there was no romance, bended knee, the romantic speech etc. Recently Jack has Phyllis back at Jabot as the new head of fashion, and hashed out with her about that fact that she knew about his relationship with Kelly and didn't say anything. Phyllis is furious with Jack and feels that he: cheated on her, was ready to move on without her, forgot about her, and hurt her deeply. Phyllis questions why Jack asked her to marry him, and Jack tells her that he loves her, needs her, and doesn't want to spend another day of his life without her. Category:Couples